Migi ga no Shiko: Whilst Shinichi Sleeps
by Ikio Flux
Summary: Shinichi and his parasyte are often awake at different times. Get a glimpse into the secret undertakings of Migi whilst his host is asleep and find out what it is that makes Migi...Migi.
1. I: Discovering Humour

Shinichi was sleeping.

Migi usually took this time to conduct further research on his host's species.

It was demanding - this self study. There was so much in question about the humans. They destroyed and then rebuilt, they created domains of understanding to confine something like biology in a separate category to physics, acknowledging their interconnection but maintaining the separation.

And yet they created these binaries and there was some interconnection here but never, it seemed with what they called 'opposites'.

The opposing force to science, for example came up in old texts from dead societies and online articles - as recent as yesterday's - as religion. But the subjects acting on this conflict would then be the universe and god, respectively. Yet, in essence they seem to be the same thing...

"Correction." Said Migi. "There are contesting ideas. They are just hard to find."

Migi often talks to himself. He finds that it helps him reflect on his own thoughts with more clarity. The humans seem to translate this as an indicator of mental instability.

Something bubbled within Shinichi's stomach. Migi went inside to investigate but there was nothing recently consumed.

What was the strange fluttering?

Migi goes back through the arm and relaxes thoughtfully. He often used Buddhist meditation principles and often with great success. But he struggled with this particular mystery.

The Buddhist monks were the closest to his kind in sentiment, he thought, together with sociopaths but there was no clear observation of his kind and as he had no parental guidance other than Shinichi's recollection of his acquisition of the left hand.

It became quite frustrating when the only literature on similar beings were under what the humans deemed the fiction of science. Two binary terms on their own, threatening to be opposites but then thrust together to describe the human predictions of the future. Stupid yet...clever.

The bubbling occurred again and Migi made haste to discover the cause...but there was nothing except...

Within Shinichi's body Migi spread himself and usually concentrated mostly in the area he was assessing. He spread himself so thinly that he nearly fell asleep and just then he felt it.

A twitch.

He fled up to the mouth.

 _There're so many muscles here._

But he was getting stronger and it twitched again...on the left corner.

Migi settled there and thought:

 _Humans are stupid._

Shinichi's mouth let out a barely audible but undeniable little sigh...

...of laughter.


	2. II: Discovering Pleasure

Shinichi was sleeping.

He slept a lot but Migi understood the need to recharge. It was something the humans did all the time, even when they went out to attend a specific event - or a class, for instance. Migi had noticed a lot of students went to school but fell asleep in Shinichi's class almost everyday.

Sometimes Shinichi would talk in his sleep. Sometimes he would move, shift his body, move his hand or toss. Sometimes Shinichi's groin would grow and for some reason this only really happened when he was asleep. He wondered what caused this.

There wasn't much available on the process of arousal. Physically, there seemed to be some simple techniques and there were different social processes to conduct but the mental and physiological aspects weren't readily offered. The act itself in certain instances was acceptable to certain societies (marriage to the religious; hentai to the hentai; and even masturbation to the sperm donors) but the source of the correct state for reproduction seemed to be a subject of taboo. It also seemed to involve a draconian amount of emotion - whether it was as a premise leading up to it, a conflict with emotion or the act itself, the human emotion insisted to be an obsessive part of this human...

"Pass-time, I should call it." said Migi to himself.

The human race did not need to reproduce, as it were, they were reproducing too much for their resources to sustain.

Migi had asked Shinichi about it before and he had brushed him off - even scolded him. Getting used to the vast amount of human emotion was extremely complex and challenging. Mainly because they all had a desire to hide their true feelings.

These efforts were so ridiculous to Migi because attempting to hide them brought his attention to the fact that there was something to hide - which usually gave him a desire to know more.

Shinichi would not speak of reproduction. He tried to hide his attraction to certain people, not just from those people but also from Migi.

"Satomi..." whispered Shinichi.

Migi swung himself above Shinichi and observed his expression inches away from his face. He was frowning very slightly. Migi darted to his chest - the pulse was increasing. He went back to Shinichi's face and noticed that he was now flushed and his body temperature was rising rapidly.

"What is happening, Shinichi?" he says to his host. "SHI-NI-CHI."

Migi chanted as he usually did when trying to get Shinichi's attention but the boy just would not wake. He tossed a bit and his fingers twitched - Migi observed every movement still unable to identify the issue.

"Sa...Satomi…" he groans.

Migi blinks for a moment digesting this. He then moves down the bed and lifts the blanket.

There was a definite increase in size and change in shape. His blue boxer had a small damp blotch on it and when Migi removed the boxer it stuck to the tip for a moment before revealing the curious mound beneath.

Migi closed in to see the pink muscle better. It seemed to be doing some hard work holding some substance within...which came from...he looked below...a containing sac.

But there were two. What was the purpose of the other?

Migi prodded it and the large wet muscle twitched in response and slapped his head.

He had not realised it would respond to any stimuli. It was suggested that only a certain gender or person could inspire an orgasm. Migi had thought the reliance of one individual for this purpose was one of the most ridiculous insinuations by human society, clearly there was a need for more stimuli as it came across in shows, films, commercials and products - the purpose of which was frequently to acquire the attention of many, not one.

Yet, they insisted on the importance of this 'one'.

He prodded Shinichi's muscle and it flexed. It occurred to Migi now that any form of stimulation could be found...even from his own species. He would have to do further research on this but for now he wanted to witness the process.

He waited.

Nothing was happening. He leaned over to Shinichi's face. It was serene. He seemed to be in REM now. That would not do.

He prodded the sticky tip. Once. Twice. Thrice.

He adopted the frequency closest to Satomi's voice.

"Shinichi..." Migi said.

Prod, prod, prod.

Shinichi groaned and arched his back.

"Satomi..."

He grabbed the muscle with such urgency that Migi had to dodge out of the way.

Shinichi slowly moved his hand up and down.

Migi closed in to see that the skin had a high elasticity and succumbed to the movement with no sign of uncomfortable friction. Shinichi tugged harder and moved slightly faster, slowing on the upward stroke.

A clear substance was oozing out of the tip. Migi plucked some and found the texture to be gooey, the contents of the substance was unimportant as he realised that this was not the fertilizing liquid.

He returned to Shinichi's tugging and wondered at the length of time it would take to see the result. Prodding had assisted before so Migi applied a blob-like shape to his hand and rubbed the area where the wetness had occurred.

Shinichi moaned.

Migi leaned in as the movement became rapidly faster.

The moaning became slightly louder and his muscles tensed as if his entire body was contributing to the process.

Migi rubbed the tip faster to match the increasing speed and Shinichi grabbed Migi's morphed hand, tugging him against the muscle.

Migi morphed back into his regular form in surprise, drawing close to the muscle automatically.

"Shin-" he said with his face moving against the muscle. "Shinichi-"

It was no use as Shinichi let out a groan of release - subsequently waking himself up.

"Shi-ni-chi."

"Mi...MIGI?!" he said in horror releasing him quickly.

"Shinichi," said Migi. "It's cold."


End file.
